


Coming of age

by ladylana



Series: Faraway land tales [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Everything canon, M/M, Some stories added in the game universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: The story of Dastan de Sardet and Constantin as they sailed through the sea to Teer Fradee.Just something I came up with a long time ago, and never had the chance to edit and finish.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Faraway land tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Coming of age

“Cousin?”

Constantin shook him gently by the arm, as Dastan slowly opened his eyes, returning to reality. Sounds and smells also returned to him, along with all the splendor before him. Blinding lights and gold parquet, waxed perfectly by servants just this afternoon, almost blinded him. Myriad of voices around him. The rustle of fabric. A cloud of mixed perfumes attacked his nostrils immediately after.

Then, he understood.

He fell asleep. On a party his uncle hosted.

“Good grief, you were dead asleep!” Constantin looked worried. He stood just before him, with his hand still on de Sardet’s arm. His almost perfect face was close. “I have to tell my father that his parties are so boring they lulled some of his guests asleep!”

“I’m… terribly sorry, Constantin. Please, don’t tell your father.”

He looked around discreetly and immediately knew that there could be no secrecy kept. Not everyone was dancing, and those who weren’t, focused their attention to him.

“I’m… so embarrassed!”

“Don’t worry, cousin. I will tell everyone that it was your first time drinking alcohol and that was the effect of it. At least, you didn’t fall under the table like lord Alfred does.”

Well, that was the truth. That lord was famous for it. Or infamous, depending on the perspective.

“Now, you should dance with somebody.”

Dastan sighed.

“We’re still underage, so we can dance together!”

“No, Constantin, you should ask lady E—“ He didn’t get to end the sentence, as his cousin dragged him forcefully to the side.

“Come to the veranda, we can breathe some fresh air there. And practice all the fabulously complicated dance steps!”

“Connie…” De Sardet sounded defeated. He used his cousin pet name as he didn’t have any strength to fight.

They forced their way through the crowd, and then left the hall. The evening air was cold and refreshing. The smoke and smell of fire that burned on the streets were noticeable at first, but then faded. People became all too used to it now. It was hard to remember how the fresh air smelled and tasted.

Constantin stretched his body with a groan.

“I think my feet will soon fall apart. I danced and danced, and then saw you dozing off, just above my partner’s pretty head. I couldn’t decide if I was more angry or jealous.”

“I’m sorry, Constantin. I should have been more cautious. I should have…”

Young prince d’Orsay started to laugh. Then, he linked their arms together and rested his fair head on his cousin’s shoulder. His eyes mirrored the sky full of stars.

“It was Kurt, right?”

“What?”

“He is the cause of your fatigue. He’s ordering you to swing that blasted thing all afternoon, while I had to attend to those damned tea parties. Do you know that lady Edith have a heart shaped birthmark on her chest? She showed me when we were walking in the garden.”

“No, that’s not the problem… And what exactly are you doing with all those young ladies while you’re alone with them? It’s scandalous! Why the heck are you looking at their chests?”

Constantin laughed again.

“I’m just kidding, my dear cousin. I wouldn’t dare to look at her chest… but it’s true that she said that she has it there and that she’s very afraid that her future husband will laugh at it. I said that she should be grateful that it wasn’t the malichor that grew on her chest.”

“Constantin…”

“Well, she slapped me, but her hand was soft. Not like Kurt’s. Does he… hurt you a lot?”

“Not really.”

“Don’t lie to me cousin, I saw just how bruised your back was.”

“You did? When?” 

“When you were taking a bath. I wanted to ask you something, so I went to your room, but you were already undressed. It was pretty hard to miss.”

Dastan sighed heavily.

“It’s because I’m not fast enough to dodge. But it’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that bad. And if we want to dream about traveling to Teer Fradee, we have to learn how to fight. Well, at least I have to, as I will be traveling a lot in your name.”

Young prince hugged him a little stronger.

“Das, do you think…” He stopped for a moment, considering how to put his thoughts into words. “Do you think we can finally be happy there? When we will be free from my father, the malichor, the… expectations?”

De Sardet looked up, at the stars shining above him.

“I will do everything in my power to make it so, Constantin.”


End file.
